If They'd Lived
by Friends4ever55
Summary: READ THE JOURNEY FIRST! Basically this is if Jesus and Emma had lived from the car accident, how they would be dealing with parenting Emma Jr. So I guess you could consider it an AU.


**Hey Guys! I will admit I suck at one shots so I'm given It a go! This is kind of a break off of my story The Journey so if you haven't read it go read it so you'll understand!**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS OR THE SONG LET IT GO!**

**Basically this is if Jesus and Emma had lived from the car accident, how they would be dealing with parenting Emma Jr.**

**So I guess you could consider it an AU. (PS Talya and Brandon would not have been together if Jesus had lived.)**

**Emma's POV**

"Jesus…can you believe our little girl is two today?" I asked my boyfriend who came over to y apartment early that morning

"No…it seems like just yesterday you told me you were pregnant." Jesus came over and planted a kiss on my cheek

"We can't hide her from your mom's forever Jesus…" I sighed

"Emma…baby…we have to…they will tell me I can't handle being a father with ADHD. I don't want to lose my girls…" he cupped my face with his hands. "Please Em…" he begged

"How do we later explain the fact we have two kids Jesus?" I sighed looking down at my slightly rounded abdomen

"I don't know honey…" He said getting up to go get Elisa.

We decided against calling her Emma, but we didn't like Lisa alone either, but I wanted her name to be Emma Lisa, my grandmother and my mother's names.

I was named after my grandmother. "Say good Moring to mommy Elisa!" Jesus came in the room with a little girl clingy to him cuddling into him

"Best part of my day…watching you two cuddle." I smiled

"Mama!" she stretched towards me

"Come here angel." I took her in my arms "Guess what princess! It's your birthday!"

"And guess what you get to do for your birthday!" Jesus said interrupting me

"What daddy?" Elisa asked waking up a bit

"We get to go meet you grandma Stef and grandma Lena! Maybe even your auntie Marianna and Uncle Brandon and Aunt Callie!" he smiled

"Jesus…are you sure?" I was shocked

"Yes…I can't do this to my family anymore." I smiled "I'll get her ready." Elisa jumped off my lap running up the stairs with her dad

I followed close behind going to my bedroom to get a nice loose dress. Something to not make it completely obvious I was pregnant when I walk in the door.

Once we were dressed and ready we headed out the door Elisa singing Frozen in the backseat. "LET IT GOOOOOOOO!" she belted out

"The cold never bodered me anyway!" she sang and started laughing

Jesus grabbed my hand and chuckled. "She's so much like you…" I told him

"But she's beautiful like you." He smiled at me

**Jesus's POV**

We pulled into my mom's house and saw Callie and Brandon walking in with the twins. They were 1 year now. "You ready?" I asked my girlfriend

"I think so. They accepted Callie right?" I asked

"Yeah…I didn't…but they did. But I should've seeing I already had a baby." I told her

I got out of the car and Emma went up to the door being greeted by my moms. I got Elisa out of the car. "Emma! We haven't seen you around in almost 3 years!" My momma (Lena) hugged her with her free arm. The other holding the newest member of the family Bryce. He was almost a month old! (Lena's Biological child)

"You ready Princess?" I asked grabbing her hand

"Yes daddy." She fixed her dress and walked to the door with me

"Jesus? Who's this?" Mom asked (Stef)

"Emma are you babysitting?" they asked not even thinking about it

"No…this…this is my daughter." She said "Emma Lisa…Foster. Elisa for short…Elisa meet your grandmas." She jumbled out not looking at either of their faces fearing the worst

"Wait she's…Jesus is this why you've been so edgy?" Brandon asked seeing the scene unfold

"I've been working a few jobs trying to make sure Em had everything she needed." I told them

"How old are you sweet girl?" Mom asked bending to her level

"It's my birfday!" my daughter smiled "I two!"

"Two years Jesus?" Lena gasped handing Bryce to Callie

"Moms…I'm so sorry…I was scared…we were scared…but it was time to tell you seeing as…Emma's pregnant." I told them

Once everyone took in the news we went inside the house and we all felt like a family again. The twins and Elisa played for hours. Callie gave Emma some decorating ideas on a budget. Moms spent time with their grandkids. Brandon and I hung out playing some basketball. Bryce and I spent a few minutes together seeing as he's my little brother that I've hardly seen lately. Marianna and I worked through our sibling problems and promised to always be honest with each other.

We were a family. Forever and Always.

**A/N: How was that? Different I know, but I thought I should show you a clip of what Jesus's family would've been like. **

** Write ya later! :)**


End file.
